dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Fight 3
|genres = Fighting |image = |ratings = ESRB: T PEGI: 12 CERO: A |modes = Single-player, Local Mulitplayer, Online mulitplayer (console, DS, PSP)}} Smash Fight 3 is a video game and the third sequel of Smash Fight developed by Traveller's Tales and published by "Balls" and Ubisoft. It's successor is PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. This game was also planned to be on GameCube and Game Boy Advance but later cancelled due to the GameCube's discountion in 2007 and the GBAs discountion in 2008. Gameplay Similar to Super Smash Bros. Brawl Plot (Story Mode) This plot from Story Mode is same as Super Smash Bros. Brawl Story Mode: The Subspace Emissary. Characters Playable characters *Geo Guy *Homer Simpson *Bloo *Japanese Geo Guy *Jan Soto *Rico Koism *Eric Cartman *Crash Bandicoot *Marge Simpson *Eis Pikken *Sonic the Hedgehog *Purple Guy *Gree Guy *Little Guy *Mr. God *Spyro the Dragon *Coraline Jones *Mr. Loseit *Boggy B. *Super Geo *The Lorax *SpongeBob SquarePants *Suzette *Jason *Dr. Beanson *Chuck *Cheese *Arthur the Aardvark *Cland Ann *Ico *Alex the Lion *Dora Marquez *Boots the Monkey *Chicken Little *Scrat *Jaybross *Kirby *Hamtaro *Dr. PBS *Johnny Bravo *Barney the Dinosaur *Stella *Saoirse *Caillou *Bradley *Stacy Stickler *Cool Spot *Woozy Penguin *Elmo *Chae Cook *Scratch Cat *R.O.B the Robot *ToeJam and Earl *Bob *Cartoon Guy *Eric *Mr. Game and Watch *Stick Hero *Snoopy Unlockable characters *Malachi *Bart Simpson *Coco Bandicoot *Green Bob *PC Guy *Johnny Test *Frankie Foster *Patrick Star *Garfield *Soild Snake *Kenny McCormick *Mr. Hell *Dr. Neo Cortex *Dill (Stickin' Around) *Dave the Minion *Geo Jones *Finley Small *Mac *Agent Dennis *Bryan Guy *Toon Link *Margo *Edith *Agnes *The Once-ler *Reo Jones *Rayman *Bubsy Bobcat *Woodstock *Swiper the Fox *Cookie Monster *Gabriel Garza *Koba *Carrie Underwood *Hiro Hamada *Iken *Naomi *Grover *Bert and Ernie *Fiox Gallery Cover Arts Screenshots SF3 Character Screen.jpg|Character screen - As you can see, it is same as the Super Smash Bros. Brawl character screen. SF3 Character Screen 1.jpg|The character screen without the unlockable characters. SF3 Character Screen Japanese version.jpg|Character screen (Japanese version) SF3 Stage Screen.jpg|Stage select screen Challenger Approaching Dave (SF3).jpg|Challenger Approaching screen while unlocking Dave the Minion. Emblems Geo Universal Emblem.png|''Geo Universal'' Greeny Phatom Emblem.png|''Greeny Phatom'' Simpsons Emblem.png|''The Simpsons'' Crash Bandicoot Emblem.png|''Crash Bandicoot'' Foster's Home Emblem.png|''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' South Park Emblem.png|''South Park'' Jan and Jason Emblem.png|''Jan and Jason'' Despicable Me Emblem.png|''Despicable Me'' Spongebob Emblem.png|''SpongeBob SquarePants'' The Lorax Emblem.png|''The Lorax'' Madagascar Emblem.png|''Madagascar'' Garfield Emblem.png|''Garfield'' Chicken Little Emblem.png|''Chicken Little'' Zelda_Emblem.png|''The Legend of Zelda'' Ice Age Emblem.png|''Ice Age'' Ico Emblem.png|''Ico'' Sonic ssbb.svg|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' Malachi Emblems.png|''Malachi Tyrus'' Character Artwork Geo Guy in SF3.jpg|Geo Guy Homer in SF3.jpg|Homer Simpson Bloo in SF3.jpg|Bloo Jan in SF3.jpg|Jan Soto Cartman in SF3.jpg|Eric Cartman Crash Bandicoot in SF3.jpg|Crash Bandicoot Marge in SF3.jpg|Marge Simpson Gree Guy in SF3.jpg|Gree Guy Little Guy in SF3.jpg|Little Guy Spyro in SF3.jpg|Spyro the Dragon Coraline in SF3.jpg|Coraline Jones The Lorax in SF3.jpg|The Lorax Spongebob in SF3.jpg|SpongeBob SquarePants Chicken Little in SF3.jpg|Chicken Little Jason in SF3.jpg|Jason Patrick in SF3.jpg|Patrick Star Dr. Beanson in SF3.jpg|Dr. Beanson Cheese in SF3.jpg|Cheese Ico in SF3.jpg|Ico Alex in SF3.jpg|Alex the Lion Scrat in SF3.jpg|Scrat Bart in SF3.jpg|Bart Simpson Coco Bandicoot in SF3.jpg|Coco Bandicoot Green Bob in SF3.jpg|Green Bob Frankie in SF3.jpg|Frankie Foster Mac in SF3.jpg|Mac Garfield in SF3.jpg|Garfield Kenny in SF3.jpg|Kenny McCormick Cortex in SF3.jpg|Dr. Neo Cortex Dave in SF3.jpg|Dave the Minion The Once-ler in SF3.jpg|The Once-ler Toon Link Artwork.jpg|Toon Link Margo in SF3.jpg|Margo Edith in SF3.jpg|Edith Agnes in SF3.jpg|Agnes 249px-Sonic_SSBB.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog Malachi Brawl.png|''Malachi'' Purple Guy Brawl.png|''Purple Guy'' Other Trivia *Maggie Simpson does not appear in the game. *Mideval Robloxian and Pac-Man were originally going to be added in to Smash Fight 3 but they were scrapped and were added to Smash Fight 4. *Lisa Simpson was originally going to appear however during the last few stages of the game she was later replaced by Ico. *This was the last game to be released on Xbox and that port was never released outside the US. Category:Video games